celinafandomcom-20200214-history
Song
Viva La Vida - by Coldplay I used to rule the world Seas would rise when I gave the word Now in the morning I sleep alone Sweep the streets I used to own I used to roll the dice Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Listen as the crowd would sing: "Now the old king is dead Long live the king " One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me And I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt' pillars of sand I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain Once you know there was never' Never an honest word That was when I ruled the world It was the wicked and wild wind Blew down the doors to let me in Shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I'd become Revolutionaries wait For my head on a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string Oh who would ever wanna be king I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world (Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh) Hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world First, in the song, there isa sentence that is “I used to rule the world. I used to roll the dice.” The singer's main point of view is Louis XVI, which sings the story of Louis XVI losing his throne and life after the French Revolution. Before being executed, Louis XVI looked through the window of his cell at the country he had ruled and sighed, “I used to rule the world. I used to roll the dice.” However, there is another sentence in the song: "Now the old king is dead, Long live the king" Before he was executed, Louis XVI looked at his country in his cell. On the verge of death, he lamented his fate, sprouted mixed feelings, reluctant to recall his life, but had to face the regret of death. He thought he had power in his hand, but then he realized that his castles stand Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. Last but not least, The title of the song is also very meaningful “Viva La Vida”. "Viva La Vida" is the title of the song from the last painting of the same name in the life of Mexican painter Frida Carlo. The painting was painted early, and the name "Viva La Vida" was added before her death. The painting depicts the end of the metaphorical life cycle of the cut watermelon, that is, death. But the sentence "life is great" before her death shows her courage and enthusiasm for life. According to the documentary records, Louis XVI lamented before he was sentenced, "Life is not easy, life is great." And Viva La Vida means "great life" in Spanish.